


You're not say no

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [20]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP Truten.
Relationships: Trunks Briefs/Son Goten
Series: Macchie d’anima color glicine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1032879
Kudos: 6





	1. Consolandosi

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fPVk3byaJbA; Nightcore - Immortal Flame - (Lyrics).  
> AMARP0RN: 2 p0rnfest:   
> Dragon Ball, Goten/Trunks, "Mi ha scaricato" "Di nuovo" "Già"

Consolandosi

La luce del lampione illuminava Goten.

Il ragazzo strofinò il piede per terra, mentre teneva con la mano il cellulare vicino all’orecchio.

“Sì, Valese, me ne rendo conto… No, non avrò mai un macchinone del genere, però… Certo, se ti rende felice…”. Sospirò sconsolato, mentre infilava una mano nella tasca della giacca. “No, ovvio… Certo che voglio rimanere tuo amico…

Sì, ci sentiamo. Ciao”. Sì udì il click della chiamata che veniva chiusa.

Goten sbuffò ed infilò il cellulare in tasca, incassando il capo tra le spalle e si passò una mano tra i capelli mori.

Ci furono dei passi leggeri e avvertì una mano sulla sua spalla. Si voltò di scatto e sorrise con aria stanca, riconoscendo Trunks.

“Era Valese?” domandò Trunks.

Goten annuì.

“Mi ha scaricato” spiegò.

“Di nuovo?” gli chiese Trunks, facendolo voltare.

Goten abbassò lo sguardo, il fiato si condensava davanti al suo viso.

“Già” borbottò.

“Le altre tue ex?” domandò Trunks, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Hanno smesso di farsi sentire. Vale la regola della terza volta. Se mi lasciano per tre volte, poi chiudono per sempre” spiegò Goten.

Trunks gli allontanò la mano dalla spalla, dicendogli:

“Non dovresti rimettertici alla prima volta che ti scaricano per uno più ricco di te”.

Goten ghignò.

“Anche perché più ricco ‘di te’ non c’è nessuno” soffiò.

Trunks fece una smorfia.

“Ti ricordo che le ragazze finiscono per scaricare anche me”.

Goten gli rispose: “Mai è stata la tua fidanzata più duratura. Forse se non le avessi proposto una cosa a tre, a quest’ora stareste ancora insieme”.

Trunks lo premette contro la parete, avvicinando la fronte a quella dell’altro.

Goten gli sfilò gli occhiali per la luce blu e glieli mise nella tasca della camicia.

“Ero piccolo ed ingenuo. Pensavo che potevamo condividere semplicemente la stessa ragazza” spiegò Trunks. Lo prese per il mento e gli sollevò la testa.

“Hai scoperto che per quanto le ragazze ci sembrano divertenti preferisci me, ma essere omosessuali nella nostra società significa far fallire la tua industria” mormorò Goten.

Trunks gli mordicchiò il collo.

“Siamo in una società in cui se dici che sei omosessuale, non vai bene. Se dici, però, che non si può esserlo, sei omofobo.

Le donne sono sempre un gradino sotto gli uomini, ma se lo fai notare sei sessista”. Gli passò le mani sotto la maglietta, sentendolo rabbrividire.

Goten lo baciò ripetutamente.

“Non si può certo dire che quella ad essere sbagliata è la nostra società e che la nostra è una cultura bipolare” mormorò.

Trunks gli posò una mano sulla spalla e premette, facendolo mettere in ginocchio.

Goten gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò.

“Per questo mia madre ha dovuto usare sempre il nonno come paravento, anche quando la società la gestiva lei ed io non posso lasciare tutto a Bra” mormorò Trunks.

Goten gli leccò le gambe, abbracciandogliele e con i denti gli abbassò i boxer.

“Noi siamo saiyan. Il nostro sangue non mente, per noi avere un compagno maschio ed una femmina è la normalità.

Non possiamo evitare di desiderare questo” sussurrò.

Trunks rabbrividì di freddo, il suo naso stava diventando umido. Vampate di calore, dovute all’eccitazione mista al desiderio, risalirono dal suo bassoventre mentre Goten gli prendeva il membro tra le labbra.

Son iniziò a succhiare rumorosamente, stringendolo sopra il ginocchio, dove si trovavano i boxer e i pantaloni.

Trunks dimenava il bacino, ansimando rumorosamente.

\- Alle volte sogno di prendere la navicella e scappare. Solo io e Goten, l’universo ad accoglierci.

Sono convinto che se glielo chiedessi, mio padre darebbe il suo benestare – pensò.

Goten continuò a succhiare, in ginocchio sull’asfalto, ignorando la propria eccitazione che premeva contro i suoi vestiti.

\- Sentirlo gemere, poterlo accarezzare come fosse della terracotta da plasmare, mi eccita. Vederlo così bisognoso di me, mi fa impazzire.

Non voglio altro da sempre. Ho passato tutta la vita a seguirlo e voglio averlo così, sempre. Ascoltarlo, toccarlo.

Avrei dovuto capirlo dal fatto che mi sentivo completo solo quando facevo la fusion con lui -.

Trunks gli accarezzava la spalla con una mano, morse a sangue l’altra per evitare di urlare, mentre raggiungeva l’apice. Venne, Goten deglutì e si staccò da lui, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra.

\- In fondo scegliamo ragazze frivole proprio perché vogliamo essere lasciati. Sono delle coperture che ci danno la scusa per correre l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro a farci consolare – pensò.


	2. Chibi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightcore - All Falls Down - (Alan Walker / Lyrics); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GG8xQDH2cI.  
> AMARP0RN: 7 p0rnfest:   
> DRAGON BALL Son Goten/Trunks Brief, "Non chiamarmi Chibi!"

Chibi

La luce del sole illuminava la motocicletta alle spalle di Briefs, con il logo della capsule corporation su entrambe le fiancate.

Trunks afferrò il cappellino da baseball di Goten per la visiera e glielo premette sul viso.

“Chibi!” lo punzecchiò.

Goten gonfiò le guance, arrossendo.

“Ancora con quel soprannome?” domandò.

Trunks infierì: “Sei troppo piccolo per guidare la mia motocicletta, chibi”.

Goten serrò i pugni, fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Non chiamarmi chibi!” si lamentò.

Trunks piegò il capo e lo guardò negli occhi.

“Non è colpa mia se stai rimanendo bassino” soffiò. Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò. “… E se sei più piccolo di me”.

Goten si girò il cappellino all’indietro.

“Stai cercando di farmi innervosire o di sfidarmi?” sibilò.

Trunks gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Forse voglio solo vedere quanto sai essere adulto” mormorò roco. Accarezzò il fianco di Goten, lasciato scoperto dalla sua maglietta.

Goten arrossì.

“Ti faccio vedere io” sibilò. Afferrò Trunks per i fianchi e lo fece sdraiare sul sedile della motocicletta, Briefs ridacchiò divertito.

Goten gli slacciò i pantaloni e glieli abbassò, aprì gli sticker dei suoi stivaletti gialli e glieli sfilò.

“Sei lento…. ‘chibi’” mormorò Trunks, marcando l’ultima parola.

Goten grugnì, portandosi entrambe le gambe di Briefs sulle spalle. Gli prese l’elastico dei boxer con i denti e glieli sollevò.

\- Adoro fargli gli scherzi e farlo arrabbiare, per quell’espressione che ne segue. Da una parte così seria da farlo sembrare un altro. Basta che socchiuda gli occhi e sembra un guerriero impossibile da fermare, che mi sovrasta con la potenza. Dall’altra parte, mentre sporge il labbro inferiore, sembra un bambino dolcissimo. Lui è sempre stato così ingenuo, così puro, come io non sarò mai – pensò.

Premette i talloni sopra le spalle massicce di Goten.

Son controllò che la motocicletta non si ribaltasse per il peso e si fece avanti. Cercò di abbassarsi i pantaloni, ma vide che la posizione era troppo precaria per delle spinte.

Socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Oh, ho intenzione di fare una cosa veramente rapida” soffiò.

\- Quel chibi mi fa così innervosire! Tra tutti i nomignoli che mi ha affibbiato negli anni, è l’unico che veramente mi fa saltare i nervi.

Non è giusto! Mio padre è molto più alto del suo. Perché dovevo prendere l’altezza da mia madre Chichi?

Bulma, poi, non è così tanto alta rispetto a mia madre. Mi chiedo Trunks da chi abbia preso la sua.

Forse dal nonno quando era giovane – rifletté. Spalancò le gambe di Trunks il più possibile e lo penetrò con la lingua.

Briefs fece un basso grido, serro gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa. La luce del sole gli riscaldava il viso, mentre ansimava.

“T-tu… _mnaaaah…. Aaaaah_ … sei così…”. Tra i gorgoglii si ritrovò a mugolare sempre più forte, mentre il sudore scivolava il suo viso. Era contratto, ma sensazioni di piacere gli bombardavano il cervello, mentre Son muoveva rapidamente la lingua. “… so-sorprendente… _mnaaah…_ ”.

Si passò la lingua sul palato, deglutendo rumorosamente saliva.

Goten proseguì più a fondo possibile, facendolo gemere in modo sempre più profondo e roco. Si staccò da Trunks, gli strinse con forza le gambe impedendogli di cadere e lo fece sedere.

Briefs venne, sporcando di sperma il sedile.

“Allora… Sono abbastanza ‘grande’? Posso guidare la tua moto?” chiese Goten, appoggiandosi ansante con una mano sul manubrio della motocicletta.

Trunks annuì, sporgendosi.

“… e puoi ‘guidare’ me quando arriviamo” propose.

Goten scoppiò a ridere.

\- Non mi dispiacerebbe, sono rimasto insoddisfatto – pensò.


	3. Come un insegnante di matematica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest:  
> DRAGON BALL Goten/Trunks, "...è un tale cliché!"

Come un insegnante di matematica

Goten sollevò il quaderno rosso, leggendolo con attenzione, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

“Niente, questo passaggio proprio non lo riesco a capire” borbottò.

Trunks gli passò il braccio intorno alle spalle, portandosi una lattina alle labbra, sorseggiandola.

“Di nuovo letteratura giapponese?” domandò.

Son negò con il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli mori.

“No, matematica” sussurrò.

Trunks si sporse e lesse gli appunti, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Se vuoi ti aiuto. In queste cose me la cavavo parecchio bene l’anno scorso” sussurrò.

Alzò lo sguardo ed i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli socchiusi di Goten, entrambi arrossirono.

Brief si passò la lingua sulle labbra screpolate, sentendole bollenti.

Goten ammise: “Mi farebbe piacere”. Giocherellò con la cinghia che teneva a tracolla sulla larga maglia grigia.

Trunks iniziò a spiegare con voce sicura, gesticolando con una mano, mentre con l’altra svuotava man mano la lattina.

Goten lo ascoltava assorto, annuendo ogni tanto.

\- Il mio professore di certo è molto meno interessante… -. Sentì le orecchie in fiamme. – Forse lui è troppo interessante, rischio di distrarmi.

La camicia blu di Trunks era aperta e lasciava intravedere la canottiera sotto, che aderiva al suo corpo muscoloso.

Brief accavallò le gambe, stretta da dei pantaloncini azzurri e si sfilò gli stivali neri.

Finì di spiegare e si piegò in avanti, schiacciò la lattina vuota e fece canestro dentro il cestino della spazzatura.

“… Hai capito tutto?” domandò.

Goten si era sfilato le ciabatte che stava tenendo per caso e si grattò il collo.

“Credo, ma sono preoccupato per quando dovrò metterlo in pratica per gli esercizi…

Non credi faccia caldo?” domandò, sventolandosi la mano davanti.

Trunks gli disse: “Se vuoi poi te li correggo”. Il suo sguardo si fece più deciso, mentre le sue iridi azzurre brillavano e sfiorò la mano di Son. “Credo che tu mi faccia provare caldo. Sei parecchio sexy quando ti comporti come un allievo che ascolta il maestro”.

Goten posò il quaderno, ancora aperto, sul tavolinetto e si mise a cavalcioni su Trunks.

“Perdonami” sussurrò, baciandolo. Chiuse gli occhi e mugolò, sentendo che l’altro contraccambiava, premendogli la lingua tra i denti, facendola passare nella sua bocca.

Si sfilò la cinghia, mentre Trunks gl’infilava le mani sotto la maglia morbida.

Goten si slacciò i pantaloni violetti e li abbassò, seguiti dai boxer color panna. Trunks entrò di lui a fatica, sentendolo stretto, Goten si strinse alle sue spalle e si spinse, aiutandolo a farsi spazio.

Trunks diede delle spinte più forti, i loro bacini si scontrarono, mentre Goten si sporgeva per andargli incontro.

Trunks continuò a prenderlo, si baciavano a vicenda, ora in modo più incerto, mancandosi, ora con passione, quasi si divorassero le labbra a vicenda.

Con una mano si sosteneva, mentre con l’altra si accarezzavano, si sfioravano le labbra.

Goten sentì Trunks venire dentro di lui, ma con dei gemiti lo supplicò di continuare. Trunks lo assecondò e continuò a prenderlo fino a fargli raggiungere l’apice.

Goten venne e il suo sperma si confuse con quello del più grande.

Trunks uscì da lui, ma lo abbracciò, impedendogli di alzarsi, baciandogli il collo, cullandoselo contro.

“S-sei… il miglior… insegnante…” farfugliò Goten.

“Il maestro e l’allievo? _Mnh_ … lo ammetto…” biascicò Trunks, riprendendo fiato. "...è un tale cliché!".

Goten ridacchiò.

“A me non dispiace” gli soffiò contro il collo, vedendo l’altro sorridergli.


	4. La verità sui nostri genitori

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Drinks  
> London Mule: Occhiali da vista, “I miei occhi son qui sopra.” “Lo so, ma io ti stavo guardando le tette.”, Massaggio, Dita lunghe e sempre in movimento.  
> Scritta sentendo: Burning Desire (Instrumental); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1q_UeTZOAbs.

La verità sui nostri genitori

La camera da letto era illuminata dalla luce delle lampade sopra il letto matrimoniale.

Trunks si sfilò la giacca nera e la posò sullo schienale di una poltroncina. Fissava intensamente il petto di Goten.

Son schioccò le dita, dicendogli: “I miei occhi son qui sopra”.

< Certo che è più sensuale quando ha i vestiti da ufficio. Se non lo conoscessi, lo prenderei per un serio uomo d’affari > pensò.

Trunks lo raggiunse e gli palpeggiò i pettorali muscolosi.

“Lo so, ma io ti stavo guardando _le tette_ ” scherzò.

Goten arrossì.

“Quanto sei idiota” borbottò. “Sei un sexy idiota con gli occhiali”. Aggiunse. Glieli sfilò e gli mordicchiò la parte finale dell’asta sinistra.

Trunks continuò a massaggiargli il petto nudo, strusciando i palmi sui suoi capezzoli fino a renderli rossi e turgidi.

“Non avrei mai pensato tu fossi bisessuale" ammise.

Goten si grattò la testa, scompigliandosi i capelli mori.

Gli ricordò: “Anche tu lo sei".

< Siamo saiyan, cos'altro dovremmo essere? > pensò.

“Io ho cercato di tenerlo segreto. Ho paura che mio padre mi ucciderebbe perché ti amo" ammise Trunks, arrossendo.

Goten lo fissava stranito.

“Trunks, dimmi che stai scherzando” esalò.

L'altro gli avvolse i fianchi nudi con le braccia e nascose il viso nel suo petto muscoloso.

“No che non scherzo! Io ti amo" gemette. Si strusciò contro Goten, che indossava solo dei boxer.

Goten gli sorrise, e gli alzò il viso, accarezzandolo.

Sussurrò: “Allora proprio non lo sai. Questa volta sei tu l'ingenuo tra noi due". Si sporse e posò un bacio sulle labbra di Briefs. “Tuo padre, come il mio, come qualunque saiyan, è bisessuale”.

“Gohan però…” mormorò Trunks.

Goten sospirò, volgendo lo sguardo.

“Ogni saiyan ha un compagno femmina e uno maschio. Sono gli stessi per tutta la vita e purtroppo mio fratello si può dire che ha perso uno dei due.

È una storia personale, non me la sento di parlarne con lui assente" mormorò. Si grattò la guancia. “Certo che pensavo fosse ovvio che i nostri padri stanno insieme. Li ho beccati alcune volte nella GR e persino le nostre madri lo sanno".

Trunks scosse il capo ripetutamente, scompigliando i capelli color glicine.

“ _Bleah_. Immaginare i miei genitori o mio padre e il tuo insieme mi dà la nausea" ammise.

Goten ridacchiò.

Ammise: “Sì, fa strano. Te l'ho detto solo per rassicurarti.

Tuo padre non ti rimprovererebbe di certo".

Trunks si sfilò i pantaloni e li gettò in un angolo accanto alle scarpe.

“Senti, ma tua madre come lo ha accettato?” domandò. La sua cravatta era stata lanciata ai piedi della finestra.

“Era gelosa, prima che tuo padre iniziasse ad essere gentile con lei. Vegeta ha fatto di tutto per non far lasciare i miei" rispose Goten, spogliandosi del tutto. “Ero piccolo e molte cose me le ha spiegate Gohan col tempo". Si grattò la spalla massiccia. “Penso che mamma avrebbe accettato qualsiasi cosa per impedire a mio padre di morire di nuovo".

Trunks si era denudato a sua volta, stendendosi sul letto.

“Gohan mi ha anche detto…”. Goten saltò accanto all'amante facendo cigolare il letto. “… Che tua madre fece di tutto per far stare tuo padre col mio. Tanto che zio Vegeta finì per andare in crisi.

Gohan dice che tuo padre si sente facilmente un oggetto".

Trunks iniziò a posare dei baci sulle spalle di Goten, scendendo fino ai capezzoli.

Borbottò: “Sono geloso. Tuo fratello sembra conoscere mio padre meglio di me".

< Mi chiedo se Bra già sapesse. Mi renderebbe chiare le battute inspiegabili che faceva ogni tanto.

Pan, invece, probabilmente ne sa meno di me >.

Goten si lasciò andare a dei bassi gemiti mentre Trunks gli torturava i capezzoli coi denti, e gli avvolse le gambe intorno alla vita, stringendo i suoi fianchi.

“Tua madre ha dovuto dare un sacco di attenzioni a tuo padre o cose del genere. Penso che entrambi non vogliamo andare nei dettagli" mormorò Goten. Mordicchiò l'orecchio dell'amante, quest'ultimo gli portò le mani all'intimità, accarezzandogliela.

Trunks lo sentiva vibrante ed eccitato, il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato.

“S-se vuoi le prove…’. Goten era teso. “… controlla bene… _mnhhh_ … le spalle… ah! Come ti voglio…”.

< Ho capito cosa intende! Mio padre ha il marchio!

Ecco chi ha spiegato a Goten questa tradizione saiyan! Mi chiedevo dove l'avesse scoperta.

Ha dovuto dirmelo lui il giorno in cui ci siamo marchiati a vicenda. Eravamo completamente ubriachi e non abbiamo saputo resistere ai nostri impulsi > pensò Trunks.

Goten gli ricambiò il favore, iniziando ad accarezzargli l’intimità.

Trunks si portò le dita alla bocca e le inumidì con la saliva.

Ordinò: “Prendi le protezioni".

Goten annuì e lo aiutò a metterle, mentre Trunks cominciava a prepararlo.

< I suoi massaggi mi fanno impazzire. Sa esattamente quali sono i punti più sensibili, le sue lunghe dita affusolate sono sempre in movimento > pensò Son.

Trunks lo sentì impazzire di piacere e fece scivolare le dita umide fuori da lui, gli allontanò le mani dalla propria intimità e lo penetrò con movimenti fluidi.

< Lui e Goku si somigliano molto più di quanto sembri. In fondo ha anche i capelli e l’aspetto del padre.

Come me, purtroppo, che come fidanzato non devo essere tanto diverso da mio padre.

Oh, Goten… Come fai a sopportarmi?

Ogni volta che t’insulto, tu mi sorridi.

Ogni volta che mi lascio afferrare dalla follia, sembrando un pazzo privo di senno, tu cerchi di calmarmi.

Io non parlo, ma tu mi capisci ugualmente > pensava.

Goten si morse a sangue le labbra, affondando il capo nel lenzuolo. Aveva il viso arrossato e gli occhi arrossati, boccheggiando gli andava incontro col bacino.

Trunks ansimava a sua volta, il suo corpo premuto contro quello dell’altro.

Lo prendeva, continuando a massaggiarlo, muovendo le dita esperte su di lui.

Sul comodino stavano appoggiati i suoi occhiali, sulle lenti si rifletteva la luce delle lampade.


End file.
